Playful Seriousness
by MsNYC
Summary: Kate figures out a way to tell Castle about her pregnancy
1. Chapter 1

Playful Seriousness

AN: My first fan fiction so please give your feedback it will be greatly appreciated.

Kate had an epiphany. She will give Castle a taste of his own medicine. Making jokes and playing in a serious situation. _Here goes nothing._

"Babe?" she calls out as she walks towards the kitchen. Seeing her husband perched upon a stool typing away, making him look younger than he really is. She has to school her features when she sees him stop typing before she gets too caught up in her thoughts.

"Um... yeah?" he said as he looks up and places his laptop on the counter to give her his full attention.

"So... don't be mad" her husband answered with a nod so she continues "you promise?" she finishes with a cheeky smile. _Wait for it. _A minute or two pass before Castle breaks the silence. _Hook, Line and Sinker._

"I'm going to be mad if you keep making me wait" he replies with his crooked boyish smile and a raised brow.

"You know what? Never mind... I'm fine" she said with a giggle turning on her heel to walk back to their bedroom.

_Kate Beckett giggled_. _She_ my _wife_ actually giggled. _Something I will never stop enjoying_. He comes out of his thoughts when he hears her laughter get louder.

"Oh no!" he said as he jumps up from his seat. "You don't get to say never mind and walk away" he finishes as he walks up behind her. Castle grabs her by the waist and turns her around only to pick her up off the floor. Kate squeals as he throws her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Rick" she yells with as much authority as she can muster.

"No. not until you tell me what's wrong" he replies as he slides his hands up her thighs and stops just below the crease of her ass.

"I'm not saying anything" she laughs "you better not drop me" she wraps her arms around his waist.

"Oh no" he questions as he places his hands on her ass.

"Oh my god! Rick what are you doing? Put me down" still laughing at her husband childish antics.

"Playing drums" he said as if it's the most obvious thing.

"My ass is not a…" _Shit. Shit. Shit_.

"Rick put me down!" Kate said before she covers her mouth. He puts her down because of the urgency in her voice. Then he watches her run into their bedroom. He quickly follows. Once he reaches their room he hears her gagging. Only then he walks into the in suite bathroom to see her hung over the toilet.

"Kate what's wrong?"

She puts one finger in the air to gesture that she needs a moment. When she jerks forward again Castle is at her side rubbing her back with his left hand and his right hand holds her hair up. When she stops throwing up and turns to face him he is giving her a questioning look.

She gets up and heads to the sink and began to brush her teeth. After she rinses her mouth Castle said "what happened? You've never had the urge to toss your guts whenever I've flipped you over my shoulder"

She breaks into a huge grin that reaches her eyes and said "I wasn't pregnant before"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Castle stands still. A surprised look took over his face. Once again Kate has rendered him speechless. He walks out of the bathroom and begins to pace the floor along the foot of the bed. Kate folds her arms across her chest and leans her left side against the door frame. She's watching her husband in complete awe. _He is like a little boy on Christmas who got EVERYTHING he has asked for._

Then there is a look that she can't decipher because she has never seen it before. Then all hell breaks loose. Not hell per se. All Castle's thoughts comes tumbling out of his mouth like an avalanche in the snowcapped mountains.

"You're what? Oh my god! No way! I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father. Well technically I'm _already_ a father_. Again_. No way! _This_ can't be. I'm not ready. You're not ready. _We're_ not ready" he said waving a hand between the two of them "I mean we need a crib, dresser, changing table, bassinette and other things. Who do we tell first?"

He began to count on his fingers as he said "Let's see there's Alexis, mother, your dad, Lanie and the boys? Gates? She has to know. Gates don't have to know yet." He stops pacing and faces her ". I'm going to be…. I knocked _you_ up?" realization hits him and he continues to pace the floor "_I knocked_ her up! Kate Beckett is carrying _my_ baby. King Kong ain't got nothing on me." He finishes putting his hand in the air towards his wife indicating he wanted a high five. In return she gives him the infamous Beckett eye roll.

"Whoa there stud" she exclaims as she raises her brow "I was at that party too, you know?"

"I know I'm just…." he said as he pulls her into a bear hug "you've made me _the_ happiest man alive."

"That makes the two of us." She said with a smile.

They stood there for what seems like a lifetime just content with holding each other. Kate buried her head into Castle's neck and placed a soft kiss there.

"Kate?"

"Hmm?"

He waited until she looked up at him "thank you" he said and leaned down enough to deeply kiss her. They only pulled apart due to the need of oxygen.

"No. Thank you." She said placing a soft kiss to his lips. Intertwining theirs fingers she pulled him towards the living room. "Let's watch a movie your choice. I will make us some popcorn."

"No I will get the popcorn and some drinks. Do you want anything else?"

"No thanks babe."

Kate sits in the far corner of the couch with her legs crossed at the ankle and propped up on the coffee table. _Wow I'm going to be a mom. A mom. Me. A mother. I wish you were here mom to tell me that everything will be okay. You could share your pregnancy stories with me._

Unconsciously she places her hand on her still flat stomach when Castle plops down on the couch next to her, bringing her out of her thoughts. She just stares at her husband because he has this shit eating grin on his face. She knows he wants to ask questions but he doesn't want to upset her so she throws answers out at him.

"I am 10 weeks along. I found out yesterday during lunch. That's what the phone call was about. This was _the great_ news. My next appointment is two weeks from today. And yes I want you there no question about it."

"I didn't ask anything" he tried to sound nonchalant about it.

"You were _not_ asking very loudly" she responded laughing.

"So you're okay with me going with you? I mean I've never been to any of Alexis' appointments so it would be my first time. It will be _our_ first time."

"I'm positive. No pun. I want you there for everything Rick, he or she is half yours." She leans over to place a soft kiss to his lips "and I want you to pick out a movie before you turn me into a sap." They both chuckle at that. "And babe if you start to hover over the next 7 months, I promise I will shoot you."

"You can't shoot your husband, the father of your child… or children" he said wiggling his eye brows "plus who will cuddle with you and rub your back?"

"My boys would" she replied with a smirk.

"So you don't need me now? Ryan has his own wife to cuddle with and Espo is _not_ a cuddlier"

"For me he would be. And to answer your question, only for the fun stuff" she said chuckling. Before she knew what was happening Castle was straddling her lap and tickling her sides.

"Rick…. cut… it….. out" she replies as she gasps for air.

"No. You only want me for my goods." At this point Kate is laughing so hard that she is crying.

"Babe…I'm going….to pee…. on…myself"

"eww Kate" he said as he jumps off of her and sits on the coffee table. Kate gets up and runs to their bedroom. When she comes back he is laying on his back with his head resting on the arm of the couch. Without hesitation she climbs on top of her husband and lays her head on his chest and slides her arms around his waist. Her hands are tucked between him and the couch cushions.

"What are we watching?" she asked.

"The Notebook"

"You're such a girl"

"But you love me anyway"

"I do"

"shh"

"Don't shush me"

"ouch! Why you pinch me? That hurts."

"That's for shushing me. You want me to kiss it?" she said laughing lightly.

"No I don't need your pity"

"Rick hush I can't hear the movie over your pouting"

"Ouch!" she said then rubbing her right butt cheek "babe that's going to leave a bruise"

"Here let me" he said while moving her hand out the way to sooth her cheek. He then places a kiss to the crown of her head. "All better?"

"No it still hurts" she said with a baby voice.

"And you say I'm a girl" she looks up at him with a confused look.

"I know it sounded better in my head" he gave her the smile that she loves and pushed her head gently back to his chest. "Let's finish the movie and maybe we could give each other a good _font_?"

She smiles and said "I love you Rick"

"Love you too"


	3. Chapter 3

Playful Seriousness Chp 3

**2 weeks later: Doctors app.**

"Kate?" the nurse called out.

"Here" Castle replies as he stands up and walks towards the woman "she went to the restroom. She's my wife. Beckett should be back in a few" he finishes. He stands there awkwardly with Kate's purse slung over his shoulder. Then he hears a phone ring. He goes into his pocket to pull out the device only to realize it's his wife phone. He starts to dig into Kate's purse mumbling "women and their bags".

"What about my bag?" his wife questions.

"Oh um… nothing. Your phone was ringing and I can't find it. Whoever it is probably call back or leave voicemail" he said nodding his head towards the nurse "it's your turn" she gives him _the look_ and he corrects himself immediately "our turn."

"That's better" she said walking behind the nurse. Then suddenly she throws over her shoulder "You coming Castle?"

He gives her the biggest smile and skips up the hall towards her_. He's a nine year old on a sugar rush. But he's mine. A nine year old, with a grown daughter and an infant help me._ She shakes her head lightly at her thoughts and continues to follow the nurse.

Inside the room the nurse checks Kate's vitals and tells them that the doctor will be in a few. Kate lays on the exam table pushing her stomach out as far as she can and sucks it back in. When she sticks her stomach out again she begins to speak to her baby. "Hey you in there this is your mommy speaking. I just want to say I love you so, so much already and I can't wait to meet you little one."

She is oblivious to Castle recording her on his phone. Castle is even more excited at the fact that his wife is excited about this pregnancy. "And this is daddy" Castle said as he walks towards Kate and place a kiss to her stomach. Kate gives him a questioning look because of his mischievous grin. She knows he's up to something. _I will interrogate him later._

There is a knock on the door and a man in his mid forties walks in. "Hey Kate I hear that a congratulations are in order. Rose told me about your last visit. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you and hello Dr. Ross." Right then, time freezes as Castle realizes who the doctor is. Brian Ross _the_ doctor. Kate told him that she had a crush on a doctor name Brian Ross when she first received her detective shield. _This has got to be him because let's face it how many Brian Ross' could there be anyway? He's tall and well-built and has all his hair. Shit. Look how she is watching his every move and listening to his every word. I don't like this one bit. Maybe I should stop glaring at him and…._

Castle is brought out of his thoughts when he gets pinched. "Ouch Kate, that hurts."

"Well I was trying to get your attention for the last two minutes. Rick this is Dr. Brian Ross" she said looking from Castle to the doctor and "Brian this is my husband Richard Castle" she finishes looking towards the doctor.

"Hello Mr. Castle" the doctor said with his hand stretched out in a greeting.

"Hi Dr. Ross" Castle replies shaking the doctors hand "nice to meet you."

"Like wise. Well from your last visit I understand that everything is good. Just to confirm that now you're 12 weeks along and this is a singleton pregnancy. So I'm just going to have Angela come in and do an ultra sound."

"Thanks again Brian" Kate said. After the door shut behind the doctor Castle mimics Kate.

"Thanks again Brian."

"Rick?"

"What" he responds with a little venom in his voice?

"What's your problem?"

"Is that _the_ Brian Ross? The _first_ old guy you…"

"First old guy" she questions.

Just then Angela walks in and greets them. "Okay Kate I just need you to relax. I'm going to place this gel on your stomach and it is quite cold." Kate nods in response.

They receive an "everything looks good" report and they head to the reception desk to schedule their next appointment and get their sonogram pictures. They're walking to the elevator and Castle is in deep thought, running on auto pilot. When the doors open he automatically places a hand on Kate's lower back to guide her into the lift. Once inside Kate pushes the "L" button for the lobby.

_I so can't believe he said I like old guys. Eww. I mean I've dated guys older than me, but not old. Rogan has three years on me, Will and Josh has four, Tom two, Castle has what, seven. Oh I see he is the oldest one. No, there has to be more to it. I will give him time to get his thoughts together then we will discuss his attitude or is it tantrum?_

**On the drive home **

"So…. First old guy" questions Kate.

"What?"

"You said _Is that the Brian Ross? The first old guy you. _Then Angela walked in the room."

"I didn't mean old, old. I meant older guy."

"I had a crush on him babe that's all."

"I know but you held onto his every word and he has seen your _stuff_."

"Let me get this straight. You're jealous that _he_ has seen my _stuff_ before you?" she said trying not to laugh and failing miserably. Continuing in a more serious tone "Castle, he's my Gynecologist. If it makes you feel better he is very gentle with me."

"I know what he does. I damn sure don't want to see him putting things down _there_. That's _mine_."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't '_excuse me'_ me" he mimics her once again. "He likes you. When he walked in and your shirt was up I can see it all in his face."

"Babe you're being ridiculous."

"No I'm not. You know what just forget it" he said as Kate pulled into the parking garage. He gets out and walks around the car to walk beside his wife. Ushering her into the lift and pressing the button for their floor. They walked into the loft and were greeted by the lovely smell of food.

Kate stopped just in front of the closet toeing off her heels releasing a sigh that her husband didn't miss. He stepped up behind her and pulled her coat off placing it across the arm chair near the door. Then he began to take her hat, scarf and gloves off too. He leans into her and places a soft kiss to her lips. "I'm sorry I just" he starts but Kate cuts him off.

"No babe. You don't have to be sorry." She leans in and places a few kisses to his neck and rests her head on his shoulder. "Rick I will start to look for a woman doctor tomorrow. Okay?"

"If you want to" he said just before he kisses her and then says "don't change it for me. Change it for the baby" he finished with that smile he does just for her and he places his hand on her still flat stomach.

"What baby?" Alexis said.

"um" they said in union. Then they looked at each other and had a full conversation without any words before they turned back to Alexis.

**A/N: Sorry the doctor's appointment totally went left. I hope it is still worthy of you guys following. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY CHUNAKAH/HANUKKAH! I will be posting two chapters today. Chp 3 being the first. Next chapter is going to be at least a three month time jump if there is anything you would like to see/read let me know. Thanks for all the love.**


	4. Chapter 4

Playful Seriousness

Chp 4

Alexis looked from her dad to Kate and back at her dad for an explanation.

"I'm pregnant" they said in union again.

Alexis and Kate looked at Castle with a confused face. He thought about what was just said then realization hit.

"Oh, no I'm not pregnant. Beckett is for obvious reasons" he exclaimed.

"And what would that be" she questions as she crosses her arms over her chest and lifts her eye brow.

The three Castles stood in silence looking back and forth between each other. Kate is unsure of Alexis' feelings. Alexis stood with her feet shoulder width apart, her left arm comes to rest across her stomach and her right elbow resting on her left wrist with her chin on her right fist. Kate is hit with a déjà vu. She drops her face and _Oh my god_. She is noticing that the young woman is emulating her. _Is she trying to make me nervous? Well she is succeeding._

Castle is looking at his daughter watching her eyes shuffle between him and his wife. _Oh that is uncanny._ He looks to Kate to see that she is nervous. Kate feeling her husband's gaze upon her she quickly schools her features. The couple chances a look at each other having a quick eye conversation. _It's Natalie Rhodes all over again._

Castle is the one to break the silence "freaky".

"Little Castle is" starts Kate.

"Now little Katherine" finishes Martha and the Castle clan startles.

"Mother we didn't hear you come in"

"Well someone left the door wide open Richard" she says as she waves a hand towards the door. "So why are we standing here observing Alexis?"

"Well I can answer that for you Grams" started Alexis "they were about to tell me about my sibling" she finishes with a huge smile on her face.

"Everything okay" asked Martha looking to the couple._ Three, two, one_ Castle thought.

"Sibling? Katherine you're pregnant! I'm so happy for you two. It's about time" she says as she wraps Kate and then Castle in a hug. "Oh kiddo you're going to be a big sister and I'm going to be grandma to another beautiful smart kid."

Kate is now relieved at the support that she has from Alexis and Martha concerning the pregnancy. "I love to celebrate more but I have a date to get ready for. I will see you later darlings" she yells over her shoulder as she walks up the stairs.

"Congrats you guys and all you have to do is reheat dinner since Grams and I have plans" Alexis said hugging her father. Then turning to Kate and pulling her into a hug she whispered in her ear "can't wait to take you shopping for my brother or sister."

"Me too" replied Kate.

Castle stepped up behind Kate as they watched Alexis disappear up the steps. He placed his arm low on her back and his hand rested on her hip. He pulled her into his side and kissed her on her head. "Now we have to tell dad, Lanie and"

"The boys" Castle finished "let's tell them tomorrow. What do you say?"

"Okay"

They walked to the couch and plopped down. With a soft shove to the shoulder Kate laid her head against the arm. Her husband pulled her legs up and placed them into his lap. Leaning over for a second Castle takes his phone out his pocket and began to scroll through his contacts. Finding the number he was looking for he dials it. One ring, two rings, three rings and the line connects.

"Hey it's Rick"

"I know who it is son. What can I do for you" the man questions.

"If you're not too busy can you stop by for dinner tonight" he says as he glances at his watch "let's say in about two hours?"

"Sure. Is there anything I can bring?"

"Nope just yourself, see you at seven" he finishes and hangs up.

"Who was that" Kate asked.

"Let's take a nap I'm a little tired"

"I'm tired too but, this is not over."

"Okay nap first"

Her husband gets up on his right knee and puts her feet down. Then he puts his hands on either side of her and began to crawl up. Watching his movements she knows how he wants to lay. So she moves her legs so he can settle in between the V of it. He leans in close enough to give her a soft tender kiss "are your breast sore" he ask and then slides down just little bit.

"Not too much. It's fine if you want to lay there" he places his head on her breast. After they get comfortable she begins to rub the shell of his ear to lull him into sleep. He reaches up to pull a lock of hair down to twist it around his fingers. They haven't been sleep to long when Martha and Alexis gets ready to head out. Alexis spots Kate head on the couch clearly asleep. She taps her grandmother's shoulder and puts her finger to her lips so she can be quiet. They both walk over to the couch to get a better view and Alexis pulls her phone out and took a picture.

A while later Castle wakes to Beckett's phone chime indicating that she has a new text message. He carefully moves off of her to grab the phone. He puts in her code and opened the message to see who it was from. It was from her best friend Lanie.

**Lanie:** hey girl we should do lunch tmw. Say remy's 1?

Castle figured this would be the perfect time to get the rest of their family together and share the good news.

**Kate:** sure. also invite Kev and javi

**Kate:** Its rick btw

**Lanie:** k

**Lanie:** hey! Where's my girl

**Kate:** sleep. When she gets up I will tell her to call you

**Lanie:** gr8 see you tmw

**6:11 PM**

Castle sits on the coffee table and begins to wake Kate up. He shakes her shoulder and she slowly stirs. Kate eyes blinks a few times and then they focus on those deep blue orbs that she loves so much.

"Hey love I'm going to shower before our guest arrives" he says as he stands up and puts his hand out "care to join me?"

"Sure" she says as Rick intertwines their fingers together and he pulls her to their bedroom. When they are inside the room Kate shuts the door and starts undressing. Rick is in the bathroom setting the shower temperature for them. Kate walks in and stands in front of the mirror and slightly turns looking at her reflection. _I'm already starting to show. I can't believe that I am pregnant. I'm going to be a mom. I have a Castle baby in there._ Mindlessly she begins to rub her belly and hum a song he doesn't know. Rick wraps his arms around her belly placing his hands on top of hers bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What has you giggling?"

"I was thinking about something Maddie said to me"

"Oh" he said smiling meeting her eyes in the mirror "about wanting to have little Castle babies?"

"Yes" she says laughing "I should have known that you would remember"

"Come on I'll wash your hair for you"

They took their shower and got ready for their dinner guest.

**7:09PM**

There was a knock on the door. Kate opened the door to be surprised when she saw her father.

"Hey dad" she said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Hi Katie"

Kate shut the door behind her dad and made her way to the kitchen. The food had been heating for about ten minutes now. "So, what are you doing here? You know what never mind you was Rick's 'mysterious' phone call" she says with a laugh.

"Yes. So what are we having?"

"Chicken Parm and salad. Alexis cooked"

"Will she be joining us?"

"No she had plans and Martha as well"

"Hey Jim" Rick said walking into the kitchen and patting his shoulder.

"Hi Rick"

Jim and Rick brought all the food to the table while Kate finishes setting the table. They got through dinner with simple conversation. Kate brought three slices of apple pie and ice cream over to the table. Jim was reminiscing about Kate as a toddler when Rick blurted you're going to be a grandfather"

_Oh my god. Oh my god. I am going to kill him. You have such a big mouth. No I'm not going to kill him I will just shoot …_

"Again? Oh Katie that is the best news. Congratulations!" Jim says as he gives Kate a hug.

"Again" Rick questions confused. Kate pats his arm and simply says "Alexis".

The three of them continued to celebrate and catch up. When Jim tells them he has to head out he has a couple of cases in the morning. They say their good byes and the couple's night comes to an end. Rick fills Kate in on his conversation with Lanie while she had her nap. Things are really looking up. They kiss each other good night and easily succumb to slumber.

**AN: sorry guys I was trying to figure out a few things with the chapters so my chapters will be out of whack but fixed by noon Jan 4****th****. That's later today. Thanks for following and showing love**


	5. Chapter 5

Playful Seriousness

Chp 5

Castle was sitting on the couch listening to some music on Kate's iPod. She walked out of the office speaking in a whisper, complaining how her skinny jeans were entirely too tight. She started pacing the floor. So deep into thought she didn't realize that Rick was walking towards her. She startled when she felt his arms snake around her waist. She gasped softly when he started sucking on her pulse point and leaned back into his chest. When she relaxed Castle turned her around and put the left ear bud into her ear.

He wanted her to hear the song that he listened to three times already falling in love with the story. It's a song that put their entire relationship into words. Beckett began to sing the second verse to him in time with the song:

_When we go to work how the day seems so long  
>The only thing I think about can't wait till we get home<br>'Cause we got a way of talking and it's better than words  
>It's the strangest kind of relationship oh but with us it always works<br>And no one does it like me and no one but you  
>Has that kind of whip appeal on me<em>

Then he continued.

_Whatever you want it's alright with me  
>'Cause you've got that whip appeal so work it on me<br>It's better than love sweet as can be  
>You've got that whip appeal so whip it on me babe<em>

They listened to the rest of the song. Then Castle gently pulled the ear buds out of their ears and dropped the iPod on the couch.

Unspoken words and love came between the couple as they locked eyes on each other. Castle pulls Kate up against him and places his hands on each of her hips. In return she locks her hands around his neck and places kisses along his neck, chin and finally his lips. They're content to just be.

The excitement and fireworks had sparked like the fourth of July, only they were in January.

They wipe all insecurities from each other that morning.

**12:57PM**

Lunch with the rest of the family is very entertaining. Everyone's order has been placed and drinks have been served. There is small talk amongst the group. The waitress places plates in a random order because she knows this group and they really don't mind. She tells them to just holler when they need her. All heads nods in union. The whole group is now quiet so they can put their condiments on the food and passing plates around until it reaches the correct person.

Castle breaks the silence as usual "To family"

"To family" the group parroted.

Everyone is half way through their meals so Kate nudges Rick in the ribs to give him the 'okay' about their surprise. Castle clears his throat loud enough for everyone to stop talking and look at him.

"I have some well, we have some great news to share with you guys" he said looking to Kate and she nods so he continues "In six more months we will have a new edition to this family".

Castle is cut off by a squeal from Lanie and Jenny. Lanie gets up out her seat so fast and wraps Kate into a huge hug.

"Congrats girl"

"Thanks Lanie"

Lanie pulls back to get a good look at her friend. Under her gaze Kate tucks a loose lock of her hair behind her ear. By then Jenny is out of the booth exchanging congratulations with Kate saying "now Sarah Grace will have a companion".

Beckett whispers her thanks to the ladies. Her boys and Castle are talking and giving hugs to each other. Kate is taken back by how much emotion her boys have for her. They each give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So we're uncles now right" the boys ask in union.

"Yes I can't imagine any better uncles than the two of you" she replies.

Everyone sits back down and continue their meals while Rick and Kate answers their questions.

"Damn it's four o'clock already" Lanie said as she glanced at her phone "I have a body coming in in forty minutes. Guys I have to go see you all soon"

"I will walk you out chica. I will be right back" he finishes looking at the group.

Lanie stood up as she went to drop a few bills on the table. Castle stops her advancement and she glares at him for a moment and said "It's on me next time". He responds with a nod and a smirk.

"Call me ladies maybe we can do a spa day"

"Okay" said Kate and Jenny.

Esposito comes back to the table and said "So we just got a call about a body drop"

"Damn I need to drop Jenny home and then we can head out" replied Kevin.

The group gets up and starts putting on their winter gear to head out.

**AN: I would NOT put baby Castle in danger. Just assume when this case is over that Caskett tells Gates about the pregnancy. The song in which Castle and Beckett sing to each other is 'Whip Appeal' by Babyface. I still appreciate the love and follows from you guys. Sorry about this chapter being so short.**


	6. Chapter 6

Playful Seriousness Chp 4

**AT 24 WEEKS**

He can't help himself. He has to just watch her while she sleeps. She looks so peaceful and carefree. He loves how since they found out about the pregnancy Kate let her hair grow out. It is six inches above her waist. Currently Castle is twirling the tip of her braid in between his fingers looking at her lithe form. She has gained some weight. He loves it. _She is thicker in all the right places_. Her breast are fuller, hips are wider, and a bigger booty, but most of all he loves her stomach.

Castle place his hand on is wife's stomach and he feels a flutter. That puts a huge smile on his face. Now rubbing Kate belly he looks at her face to see her reaction. He is so deep in thought that he doesn't realize she is now awake.

"Staring is still creepy babe." She calls his name a few times but still gets no reply. So she rolls to a sitting position and slips her feet into her slippers. She looks over her shoulder when Castle asks where she was going.

"To the bathroom is that a problem" she questions.

"No. I hate to see you go but, I love to watch you leave."

"I'm sure you do Writer Boy" she laughs as she closes the bathroom door behind her hearing him yell "Writer Man Kate, Man."

Castle gets up and heads to his office and starts digging through his desk drawer. He brought a gift for the baby although he can't use it just yet. _Ah ha here it is_. He pulls the blue velvet box out and heads back into their bedroom. At the same time Kate comes out and they bump into each other. He holds her elbows until she is steady on her feet. Then he leans in and says "You did not give me my morning kiss."

"I apologize for that" she says with a smile and kisses her husband. He puts his hands on each of her hips to pull her as close as she can get. When their stomachs touch the baby kicks.

"Be nice Nicky" she said rubbing her belly and looking up "daddy just got a little excited" she finished with a wink. Castle tries his best to roll his eyes like Kate does. Beckett just bust out with guttural laughter.

"Speaking of excited" he pauses "I brought Nicholas something" lifting the box up so Kate can see it.

"What is it" she questions.

"Just open it. If you don't like it we can take it back and get something else."

Kate stares at the box in her hand and slides her index finger across the edge of it. Then she looks up into to Rick's eyes looking unsure. "Just open the box Beckett" he says with a soft laugh "it's not yours it's for the baby."

She lets out a laugh as well and cracks the box open. She gasps at the sight of an infant bracelet. It is 14kt yellow gold thick links attached to a thin plate that has Nicholas on it. She is in total awe. "Babe this is…" _and here goes the water works_ "damn these hormones." A tear rolls down her cheek and Castle wipes it away with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm glad you like it"

"I love it can't wait until he can wear it"

"Me too" he smiles "let's get some breakfast" he said as he places the box on her dresser and guides out of the bedroom.

**12PM**

Kate is sitting on the couch feet propped up on the coffee table channel surfing. _What's the point of having cable and there's nothing to watch well, nothing that I want anyway. Where is my husband I am so hungry. _"Hey my sweet boy, I know you're hungry daddy is on his way home. Well he should be anyway. So let' talk about you. Mrs. Westlake, our doctor says that you're in perfect health. Right now you're the size of a cantaloupe. She says that you have your hands, fingers, feet, toes and ears. You should be able to hear me. I would like to think you know my voice by now."

Just then the front door swings open and Castle walks in. "Kate where are you?"

"On the couch" she replies.

"I brought Chinese. You want to eat in there or I can help you to the counter or table?" as he places the bags on the kitchen counter.

"In here thanks"

Rick walks over to the back of the couch, leans over and places a kiss on his wife's head. She hummed in reply. Then he comes back with two plates. Castle sets both plates on the coffee table. He then turns his attention to his wife to help her adjust on the couch so she can eat. "Thanks. It's starting to get hard getting up on my own now" she said.

"No problem. That's what I'm here for." He said with a smile.

When they finished eating Castle took the plates into the kitchen and cleaned up a bit. Then he came back and stood in front of his wife picking up her feet. He then sat down on the coffee table and placed her feet in his lap. He began massaging her feet. Kate's eyes now are closed and she is letting out soft moans. After a few moans Rick decides to play a little.

"Are you close" he questions.

"Hmm" she says as she shifted a little and opening her eyes "What?"

"Are you close" he repeats with a sly grin.

"Real mature Castle" rolling her eyes "it just feels really good."

"I know how to make you feel really good allover"

"Yes I know" she says poking here tongue out between her teeth "that's why Nicholas is going to be here in three more months" she adds softly.

Kate pulls one foot free from her husband grasp and slides it up the inseam of his pants. Rick grabs at her foot but misses by a mile. Again she slides her foot back up and now placing it on his crotch. "Beckett" he gasps and this time successfully capturing her foot.

"Babe help me up?" she is stretching her hands out to him.

"Of course" he replies. Rick stands up and pulls her with him. "Do you need any help" her husband questions.

"Actually I do" she replies with a thick Russian accent. "I'm all kinds of horny" she deadpans "I'm full and I just need to be sated" she throws over her shoulder as she walks into his office.

_God I love this woman. She is going to be the death of me, but what a way to go._

He follows behind her quickly.


End file.
